


Cuddle Time™

by Demon_Hades



Series: Demons of Ikebukuro [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Obviously lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: Want to cuddle?





	Cuddle Time™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allshewhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshewhispers/gifts).



Being together was long as they had, Izaya had begun to pick up little things about Shizuo.

Sure, he knew almost everything about him even before they become a “thing”, but he had never before gotten the chance to see the subtleness in his features so close. There was such a gentle expression during the moments Shizuo was happy, or sad, or even just content and relaxed. 

Being the person he was, Izaya set out to learn everything he could about his partner. All the little quirks; the twitch of his lips into a small smile as he drank a disgustingly sweet milkshake, the way he slightly drooped to the side when he was tired, like a small child tired from a day of play. What Izaya loved most was seeing that one time Shizuo was truly relaxed, the one way he truly looked at peace; nestled up close to his flea. There was a pure innocence to Shizuo that only a handful of close friends rarely got to see, and Izaya was one of the chosen few.

He had learned all these things over the couple years they had been together. Shizuo hadn't been studying Izaya as intently, but he had learned things about him in his own way. Izaya wasn't so sure about someone getting close enough to him to learn about his personal life that he had worked so hard to keep secret, but for some reason he didn't mind sharing his life with Shizuo. Izaya wasn't necessarily a cuddler however, he preferred not to be trapped; his senses and nerves always being active and ready to pounce, but the brute strength of his companion was hard to fight against when trapped in a bear hug. He had to admit though, sometimes it was nice to just relax, and he only ever felt safe in his bodyguards arms.

That being said, Izaya did in fact learn to identify when it was cuddle time.

Shizuo often came home angry and tired from work, having beat up some poor soul who happened to owe money to the beast’s company. He'd always come bursting through the door, grumbling under his breath, sometimes yelling or snapping at Izaya. He wouldn't be mad at izaya, just mad, and Izaya just happened to be in the line of fire.

This day, was one of those days. 

Shizuo had slammed open the door like he so often did. Izaya barely batted an eyelash anymore, “have fun at work?” The information broker cooed from his desk, turning in his swivel chair to glance at his grumpy counterpart. Stoking the fire of this already ready to burst volcano would not be the choice of most humans, but then again, Izaya had never been called sane. 

“Mmph,” was all the man offered as he flopped onto the couch. He sat there for a while as Izaya turned back to his work, ignoring the childishly huffing beast laying on his sofa. The blond tossed and turned, pouting and making a fuss, hoping to annoy the man enough that he would pay attention to him. Izaya didn't. He was practiced in ignoring the poor beast.

It was amazing how often Cuddle Time coincided with Work Time.

“Izaya.” Shizuo finally sat up, looking over the edge of the couch like a gopher poking out of a hole. “Want to cuddle?” He asked, though he probably knew the answer.

“No,” Izaya said simply, not turning to face him, “were you wanting to cuddle?”

“Yeah,” he frown, annoyed that it wasn't obvious. “Come cuddle.”

“I have work, dear Shizu-chan, something a uncivilized beast like you can't understand.” He knew Shizuo had just come from work, which made himself slightly snicker at his own insulting joke. He wanted to break Shizuo; break him enough that he loved him. After being together for so long it was still hard for Izaya to believe that anyone could love him so unconditionally. Love had been, and in some aspects still is, a foreign concept to him.

“Izaya.” Shizuo grumbled again, standing up this time and thundering his way to the desk. He turned the chair so Izaya was 90 degrees from him, and then scooped his arms underneath him and swiftly picked up the smaller man from his seat.

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya yelped, startled by the sudden action. Undignified. What a horrible squeal he had made. Thank god it was just the two of them here, if Shinra or anyone else were here to see the infamous information broker of Ikebukuro being carried like a princess by the beast he would never live it down. “Must you pick me up like this? My legs _do_ work.” Not seeing much alternatives, he wrapped his arm around the blond’s neck so he would at least not be dropped by the idiot.

“I know, but you weren't using your legs.” He plopped back down onto the couch, and settled onto his back, trapping Izaya and forcing him to lay on his chest.

Izaya merely sighed. He really shouldn't be so surprised, it was cuddle time, he should have expected this.

“Better?” He asked, laying his head, defeated, against the slowly relaxing muscles of the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

“Mhmm.” Shizuo’s hand outlined a ghosting trail up Izaya’s spine, making the latter man shiver. Who knew such a beast could be so delicate. Those fingers travelled up more, until they reached the soft black hair of the raven nesting on his chest.

They had recently both discovered a little secret Izaya held deep down within; he was a sucker for physical affection.

Shizuo ran his fingers through the soft locks, playing with the strands of carefully routined hair, perfect in every way Izaya made himself out to be. They both enjoyed it. It seemed to calm Shizuo down, along with relax Izaya and ground him in physical contact. Like a cat, Izaya soon gave into the sensation and curled up on Shizuo’s chest, no longer resisting and letting his nerves lower a notch or two. He honestly could fall asleep like this, it felt too wonderful. At some point he had closed his eyes, and may have drifted off once or twice, but the feeling of being watched soon overtook his paranoia and forced his heavy eyelids open.

Shizuo had been watching him, with an overly satisfied soft smile on his lips. 

Izaya blinked in disbelief. His heart fluttered with what could only be described as love.

That expression would never get old. It was one of the ones only he got to see; one of the ones that indicated Shizuo was truly happy and content. 

Izaya had to admit, it honestly felt good to feel so loved, though he would never admit that.

“Stop staring, Shizu-chan.” He turned his head away from that warm gaze, feeling his face heat up with an awfully human blush. 

He felt the soft rumbling rise and fall of the beast’s chest as he chuckled. “You're cute, flea.” 

“Shut up.” Izaya tried to protest, but as those overly gentle fingers continued to play with his hair, and with the soft thrumming beat of Shizuo's heart beating against his ear, he really couldn't help but enjoy cuddling, just this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> For Allshewhispers from [this ](http://demon-of-ikebukuro.tumblr.com/post/160030412173/3-little-words-starter-pack)prompt


End file.
